Two is Better than One
by raven serpentine
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? Natsume don't until he met Mikan, that is.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice even the song...

Early Christmas gift for the Yuletide season...hope you'll like it...

**Two is Better than One**

**by Raven Serpentine**

Do you believe in love at first sight? If you do,well I don't. It's rubbish. How can you actually fall in love with someone who you just met eye to eye in one glance? I'm the CEO of Hyuuga Corporation and love is out of the question. Annoying girls go after me because I'm a Hyuuga and not because I'm Natsume. It is so tiring. I wish I could find a girl who...

"What is it?"

"Your new secretary is here."

"Let her in."

_**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"**_

A brunette came entering the room dressed in a gray office attire and greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyuuga. I'm Sakura Mikan."

"Good morning too, Ms. Sakura. Since you're my new secretary, I'll be expecting a lot from you. I hope you'll be dedicated in this work."

"Yes sir."

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**_

"Natsume?"

"What is it?"

Its been two years since Sakura Mikan became Hyuuga Natsume's secretary and they became friends without the whole staff noticing it. When its only the two of them they'll be on first name basis, Natsume have a different way of calling her though.

"You need to go to Paris this Wednesday."

"For what?"

"It's a party gathering about the-"

"I don't want to do it."

"But Natsume-"

"Shut up, polka."

"Natsume!"

"Why? Did polka turn into hearts?"

"You pervert! I'm still your secretary!"

"And I'm your boss and I said no."

Mikan pouted and Natsume sighed.

_**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you**_

"Fine polka. I'll go but you have to go with me."

"Oh Natsume!"

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

"Now let's go and buy you a proper dress and maybe also a pair of proper lingerie. I don't want them to know that you're still fond of polka dots."

She smacked him in the arm playfully.

_**But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life**_

"So Natsume, how's this dress?"

Mikan came out of the store's fitting room with a revealing dress.

"I don't like it polka. Try another."

_I would love it if it's just for me though._

"Urgh!"

After a while, she came out again to show him a new dress.

"So how's this?"

**_And you've already got me coming undone_**

He was so entranced to see Mikan wearing an elegant red cocktail dress that reached below her knee.

"Perfect."

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

"Now Ms. Sakura Mikan, can we go home? I'm already tired of your fashion show."

Natsume held his arm out like an escort to his lady.

"As you wish, Mr. Hyuuga Natsume." She said while smiling and clutched into his awaiting arm.

The day of their flight came and Natsume waited impatiently for her. After a good sum of time, she came rushing towards him.

_**I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing**_

"Sorry I'm late!"

"What took you so long? Slept at the bathroom?"

She rolled her eyes and made face.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry."

"Well it doesnt sound like it Ms. Secretary."

She poised herself bowed formally.

"Forgive me for my failure in being punctual ."

Suddenly, a coat was thrown to her.

"Hey! I was being polite you know!"

"Wear that. It's cold."

She smiled.

_Thank you Natsume._

_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_Funny Natsume. Who would have thought we'll get this close?_

She glanced and saw him concentrating on the road. They are now on their way to the party venue. She smiled.

_Only few knows that inside that cold exterior is a warm heart and that is why I fell for you._

She smiled again and Natsume caught this.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing Natsume."

He glanced at her once more and went back to concentrating on the road.

_**I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing**_

He looked at her again and saw that she was sleeping.

_Hah. So cute._

_**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you**_

He tucked a fallen strand of hair on her face and kissed her forehead.

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

"Natsume?"

_**But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life**_

"We're already here. Tidy up." He said coolly.

"I'm sorry I slept."

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

She went out of the car with grace. When he focused on her look, he noticed that she was really beautiful tonight.

_Well,she was always been beautiful._

He reached his hand out to her.

"What's that for?"

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

"Its for the party. I don't want them to say that Hyuuga Corporation's CEO isn't a gentleman."

"Well that's the truth isn't it?"

"Just take it Mikan."

She blushed, this is one of the few times that he calls her by her own name. She accepted his hand,both of them feeling tingles ran down their spine.

_**I remember what you wore on the first day**_

"My dear lady for night, shall we dance?"

"Nice act, Natsume."

The music turned into a more soothing one and couples joined the others in the middle of the party hall. Natsume pulled her body close to his and put his arm around her waist.

"Just go with me this time." He whispered in her ear.

_**You came into my life and I thought, "Hey," **_

Time seemed to stop between the two of them as they sway slowly along with the melody of the music.

_Maybe this is the right timing._

_**Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you**_

His hold on her got tighter and she can already feel his breath tickling her ear.

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

"I love you Mikan."

_**But there's so much time**_

"What did you say?"

"I said let's go home. It's okay right? Since we're done here."

"Yeah." She disappointingly said.

_Did my ears fail me?_

_**To figure out the rest of my life**_

Natsume drove to the nearby seaside. He halted the car and dragged Mikan out of it. He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and held her head while staring into her eyes.

_**And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking**_

She could see her reflection in his crimson eyes as he stare at her. The same pair of crimson eyes that haunt her in her dreams.

_**I can't live without you**_

"I love you Mikan. I really do."

Tears started to form in her eyes. Those are the words that she always wanted to hear from him. The one she cares for the most.

"So Ms. Sakura Mikan, will you accept me and be mine?"

Tears fell from her brown eyes. She doesn't know how to react for the feelings are overwhelming.

_**'Cause, baby, two is better than one**_

She answered him with a quick and gentle kiss on the lips and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated the hug and hugged her back even tighter with his head at the crook of her neck. She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Mr. Hyuuga Natsume and yes, I accept you and am willing to be yours."

Natsume smiled as he enjoyed her warmth and scent.

_**But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life**_

They sat at the sand. Natsume rested his head onto her shoulders as he hugged her tightly from behind.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"When did you fall for me?"

_**But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done**_

"Let's say its a love at first sight thing."

"What took you so long to confess?"

"It deemed appropriate to not confess right away. Don't you think saying that I fell in love with you at first sight seems unfeasible at that time? Its not even logical."

_**Two is better than one**_

They stared at the stars in the sky as they relaxed in each others arms. Mikan looked at Natsume who smiled calmly, a smile she never saw because of the stress his work is giving.

_**Two is better than one **_

_Someday Natsume, I'm gonna tell you that I too, fell in love with you at first sight._

**-Flashback-**

_She wore an all gray office attire on her first day of work. She was told to enter the CEO's office and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. There is a handsome guy with dark hair working on some documents. Actually, she was more of expecting an old man in specs._

"_Good morning, Mr. Hyuuga. I'm Sakura Mikan."_

_His crimson gaze met hers and there is nothing on her mind except that those eyes are beautiful._

"_Good morning too, Ms. Sakura."_

_She knew he was explaining to her what her work will be but it seems that even though she can hear him, its not being processed by her mind at all. Its like she was caught in a charm that entices her to look at him as her heartbeat grew faster by the minute._

"_...I hope you'll be dedicated in this work."_

"_Yes sir."_

_

* * *

__**There you go...our computer broke down so I type this at a computer shop...Hope you'll like it.. Please read and tell me what you think..Thank you.^^**_

_**by the way the song is Two is better than one by Boys like Girls  
**_

_**Ja!**_

_**-Raven Serpentine**  
_


End file.
